


It Started With A Mission (Steve Rogers x Child!Reader)

by Goldenfire152



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hydra (Marvel), SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenfire152/pseuds/Goldenfire152
Summary: When Steve gets a new mission from Fury saying he has to collect information from a small girl named (y/n), it was the last thing he ever expected. It proves to be harder than it looks, with (y/n) refusing to talk and her emerald powers that is. But as time goes on, Steve quickly gets used to (y/n) and learns that he can't live without her.I do not own Marvel, just the plot.





	1. Part 1

  
  
  
  
  
  


Steve Rogers was riding his Harley Davidson motorcycle through the New York City to Shield Headquarters. The wind whipped through his blond hair as sped past the all the cars. Fury had sent him an email saying that he had a small mission for him. It took a while trying to get the email and figure out all the new technology in the new time period he was in. Heck, Steve still had to ask Tony for help when he got Fury’s email. It all just didn't make sense to him. But this was his world now, so he had to get used to it. The blond haired man finally pulled up to Shield Headquarters. He parked his bike out front in an area where it wouldn't be a bother to anyone, and walked into the large building where he would receive his mission. On the way up the elevator he wondered what kind of mission he had. As far as he knew, nobody else got an email. Was it a solo mission? Steve was pulled from his thoughts when the elevator dinged, signaling that this was his floor. He got out of the elevator and made his way to Fury’s office, which had a nice view of the city in his opinion. “Finally, you're here. What took you so long?” Fury asked, his usual scowl on his face. Steve smiled a little, knowing that Fury was the same as always. “Nice to see you too” the super soldier said as he sat down in a chair across from the black-clad man's desk. “Alright, I'm busy so let's get straight to the point. The mission you were given is to extract information and report back to me” Fury told Steve. He tossed a small file onto the desk, before walking over to the screen “On May 14th in 2015, a strange as hell energy popped up out of nowhere in a nearby park. Was gone in a flash, leaving behind a large crater with a child in the center,” Fury said as a clip of a crater came into view. It was fairly big, with bits of crumbled up rocks and patches of grass throughout it. But what stood out to him the most was the small child curled up in the middle of it. “Thankfully, no civilians noticed it what so ever. After the child woke up we tried to ask her questions, but all we got was her name. (Y/n)” the black-clad man said as the next clip showed a little girl sitting up in a twin sized bed, which was in a cell. She seemed confused, and a bit scared based by the way she was moving. “Then we discovered that she could do amazing things” Fury said before a emerald sword appeared in her hand as an agent walked in and froze. “She doesn't talk  _ at all _ anymore. So that's why I need you to do it for me. She doesn't trust anyone here” Fury said as the screen went blank and he sat down in his chair. “Fury, this a  _ child _ . You can't just interrogate her” Steve said, looking into the black-clad man’s eye. “I never said you had to. We just need more info. Where the hell she came from, how she can to that sword thing, if she was sent here and why? Anything” Fury said as his phone ringed. He picked it up, listening to the voice on the other line. “On my way,” Fury said as he put his phone down. “I got to go, read that file when you get the chance” Fury said before he rushed out of his office. Steve headed out of the office file in hand, where a woman in a Shield uniform was waiting for him. “Mr.Rogers, I'm here to take you to (y/n)” she said simply before she walked down the hallway and to the elevator. Steve followed the women into the elevator where she pressed a button and had her I.D. scanned along with her fingerprint. “When you meet her be careful. She's been through a lot” the Shield agent said. “What do you mean?” Steve asked. “When Hydra infiltrated Shield and you were fighting the Winter Soldier, a Hydra agent managed to kidnap her. Eventually we got her back but… she's not the same” the women said, sighing as the elevator dinged and Steve got out. “Good luck”, he heard her say before the doors closed. Steve appeared to be in the prison, where they kept temporary prisoners. Steve walked down the hallway, until a male agent found him. “Are you Steve?” he asked. “Yeah” Steve replied putting his hands in his pockets. “Why would you put a kid in a cell?” Steve asked as they walked down the hallway and turned. “This is a facility, not a hotel. But we did the best we could” the agent said before opening a door to a cell with a special key. The blond man walked into the cell, where he found the little girl drawing on a piece of paper. She couldn't have been more than five and a half, four at the least. She had no shoes, only a loose sleeveless white dress that reached her knees. “Hi, I’m Steve. I’m going to look after you for a while” the blond haired man said as he looked at (y/n). Her eyes seemed to be saying something, but he didn't know what. They held fear, but also curiosity. “Do you want to get out of here? Come on, I'll take you to meet my friends” Steve said he held out his hand for (y/n) to take. The (h/c) haired girl stared at him for a bit before she slowly took his hand gently.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

“I didn't know you had a kid cap!” Tony said as Steve walked into the living room with (y/n) close behind, gaining everyone's attention. “I don't. This is (y/n), and she'll be staying here for a while” Steve said as he looked behind him to see the girl looking around at her surroundings. “If the child is not yours, then who is she?” Thor asked his hammer on the coffee table. “I got an email from Fury this morning, he wants me to collect information from her” Steve explained, sitting on the couch. He noticed (y/n) tense up as if she was preparing herself for something. “Why? Couldn't Shield just do that?” Natasha asked, looking at the small child as she sat down on the floor next to the coffee table. “She doesn't really talk anymore” Steve told them as (y/n) got ahold of some paper and a pen from the coffee table and started to draw something. “What do you mean?” Natasha asked, a confused look on her face. (Y/n) suddenly stopped drawing. Steve could see the fear flash in her eyes, and gave everyone the look that meant “we’ll talk later”. Deciding that he had to bring the girl out of her thoughts, Steve crouched next to the girl to look at her drawing. His mouth almost dropped. (Y/n) had managed to draw a picture of the lightning god’s hammer. And it wasn’t a silly preschooler drawing either, it was a professional sketch with incredible detail. Granted it wasn't perfect, but still. “The child seems to have a true gift” Thor said as he picked it up. The tall lightning god passed the picture around, with (y/n) eyeing each Avenger nervously. Finally, the sketch was handed to Clint, who stared at it longer than the others. He hummed to himself until he spoke. “Hey kid, you want to draw my bow and arrow later?” he asked, looking at the (h/c) haired girl. She just nodded her head, walking up to Clint and taking back her picture and sitting back down. After that, the Avengers decided to introduce themselves, though (y/n) didn't talk of course. Steve watched her eyes for anything, anything that they would say. He could tell that (y/n) liked the group already, so that was good. If he was going to have a child here, he knew that she would have to get along with them and trust them. Clint had brought in his bow and arrow, or “the other women”, as the red haired women called it, so (y/n) could draw it. Clint loved it, making the child smile a bit. Now (y/n) asleep in her own room after eating a huge dinner, surprising the adults at the table. And with the little girl asleep, the Avengers wanted answers. Natasha looked through the small file, reading the information that it contained. Though, there wasn't much. “She was taken by Hydra? Shit, we gotta be careful of what we do now. I’m looking at you people” Tony said, joking at that last sentence. “Very funny Tony” Bruce said. “On a much more serious note, I think you should ease her into talking Steve” Natasha said as she handed the super soldier (y/n)’s file. Steve looked in it one more time. He still couldn't believe the lack of info in there, it didn't even have her full name. Then again, he's seen what Hydra can do with his own eyes. And for a child to go through that was unthinkable to him. “I know, I just don't know how to ease her into it. She knows more than she leads on, you can see it in her eyes” Steve said, closing the file and setting it on the counter of the bar. “Well, we’ll try and figure that out tomorrow. But I'm going to bed, night!” Tony said as he walked off to the elevator, the rest of the group following. Steve stayed for a bit, just enjoying the silence until he could feel himself falling asleep. He walked to his room which was on his floor, passing (y/n)’s on the way. Stopping in front of the door, Steve opened it to find (y/n) in a nest of pillows and blankets on the floor.  _ You are by far the strangest child I know _ , the super soldier thought, sighing and carefully closing the door. After closing his own door, he got into his pajamas and went to bed.


	2. Part 2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The blond haired super soldier walked down to the kitchen, where he smelled something amazing. And it wasn't a normal amazing, it was the kind that made your mouth practically drool from one whiff. He walked into the kitchen to see the Avengers at the table eating actual and not leftovers or fast food. And by the stove was little (y/n) making pancakes and eggs, standing on a chair due to her small size. Shen wore her (h/c) hair in a ponytail, her hair sticking in different directions. “Morning Steve” Tony said as he took another bite of his eggs. “Morning” Steve said in a distant voice before he sat down at the breakfast bar. A plate with two pancakes and a dippy egg was slid to him before (y/n) shut off the stove and made her own plate. “Umm, uh, how?” Steve asked, a bit confused. “I do not know Rogers, I simply walked down to get breakfast and found the child here” Thor said as he finished his meal. “Well, whatever the reason is, I'm glad because the cooking is amazing. Try it” Tony said as he ate his egg. Steve did what Tony said, and took a bite. “It's great, how do you know how to cook this?!” Steve asked the little girl across from him. (Y/n) merely shrugged her shoulders, done with her own meal. It was safe to say that everyone loved their meal. (Y/n) even surprised them by washing the dishes herself, using plenty of soap. “Well, she's not normal. I'll give her that” Tony said. Steve nodded his head as he watched (y/n) drain the sink, taking out her hair afterwards. As she put the chair back, Steve could see the water marks on her white dress and he realized that (y/n) had no other clothes. “Where's the closest store from here?” Steve asked the black haired man. “Umm, a few miles down south. Clothe shopping?” Tony asked Steve, as he got up and walked over to (y/n). “Yup!”

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Steve and (y/n) didn't come back with a lot of clothes like the others thought they would. In the store, she picked out some dresses that were similar to her own, along with a black under armour jacket to keep her warm, a plain pair of flats, and of course, undergarments. Steve personally thought it was funny when he told (y/n) to go pick out some pajamas and she went to the men's shirts section. In fact, he thought it was cute. So he got (y/n) a couple of those too. He noticed that the (h/c) haired girl was especially excited about the shoes. Of course she didn't tell him or saying anything, but he could tell by her smile and the way her eyes shined. “So, you guys have fun?” Natasha asked earning her a nod from (y/n), who picked up the shopping bags and ran off to her room to put away her new clothes. “She seems happy” the red haired women stated with a smile as she looked at Steve. “Yeah, she had fun” Steve said as he sat down on the couch across from Natasha. “Did she talk?” the redhead asked. “No, not yet” Steve said. “Well get going on it. It’s your mission to get info, not take her shopping” she said. “Nat, she's a kid. You can't just go up and- what's funny?” Steve asked, watching a small smile grow on his friends face. “Nothing” she said before he heard the small footsteps of (y/n) running. As little (y/n) ran over to the two adults, they could see the light green dress she was wearing. “You look nice. Do you like it?” Steve asked, wanting to make sure she was comfortable in it. Instead of her usual head nodded, (y/n) walked up to the blond haired man and gave him a quick and little hug before running off again. He didn't know why, but Steve felt himself tense up. “I think that’s her way of saying thank you” Natasha said. “Me too” Steve said as he stood up and walked away to find the little (h/c) haired girl. As he walked towards the kitchen, the super soldier saw (y/n) drawing at the dining table. Steve walked over to her and sat down next to her. She seemed to be drawing weapons. Not modern day weapons, but bows, spears, swords and even a few shields. He liked the mystical touch that she added to them. As he looked at her drawing, he recognized one of them from the video clip from Fury’s office yesterday. “Are these designs for the weapons you use?” Steve asked the little girl. (Y/n) shook her head yes as she finished the shield she was drawing. “You know, we have a training floor if you want to use it” Steve said. (Y/n)’s face looked as if she was thinking about, debating whether or not to do it. After about a minute, (y/n) nodded her head yes and got down from the chair, putting her designs in a small pocket in her dress. “Come on. I’ll go get my shield” Steve said as he motioned for (y/n) to follow him. The blond haired man walked to his room, the little girl following him like a shadow. When he got to his door, (y/n) waited outside until he came back out with his shield. As he walked to the elevator, he could tell she was nervous and even a bit scared.  _ Probably because of her time in Hydra _ , Steve thought as he pressed the button that lead to the training floor. “We're not fighting to the death or anything like that. I’m just curious about your powers. Not in a bad way, a good way. I promise” Steve said, trying to calm her down a bit. It worked, she seemed more relaxed by the way her shoulders loosened. The elevator dinged, telling them that this was their floor. The two got off the elevator, Steve leading them to the training room. Once he got inside he turned around to face (y/n). “Now, this shield is basically invincible, meaning you can't break it no matter what. So hit as hard as you can” Steve said putting his american themed shield in front of him. (Y/n) nodded, as an emerald sword seemed to form from her hand. “Ready?” Steve asked, the little girl nodding in response. “Ok, swing” Steve said, immediately blocking (y/n)’s attack. As she pulled back her sword for another swing, Steve swing out his foot attempting to lightly trip her in a non-painful way but (y/n) simply jumped. Seeing as this was her chance, the (e/c) eyed girl swung her emerald sword at the super soldier’s shield. The clashing of the two weapons created a bang, which caused (y/n)’s sword to bounce right off and she fell right on her butt. Steve was surprised, to think that this was just a small child that lasted about three seconds in a small practice battle with him. He was impressed to say the least. He held out his hand to (y/n), helping her back on her feet again. “That was good, really good. But try putting both hands on the sword handle and getting a good stance so you won’t fall so easily” Steve said as he helped her with her stance and she put both hands on her handle. Stepping back and crouching to her level with his shield in his hand. “Now try again. As hard as you can” the blond haired man said as he put his shield up. (Y/n) tightened her grip before she swung her sword with all her might, hitting her target dead center. The vibration caused her to wobble a bit, but she stayed standing up. Steve smiled, seeing the difference. “See? It's easier, isn’t it” Steve said as he held out his hand for the dizzy looking (y/n) to take. She grabbed his large hand with both of hers until she could stand up straight with no problem. “Let's try blocking attacks with a shield” Steve said. An oval shield formed from (y/n)’s forearm, at least big enough to cover her completely. “Try making it smaller. You know, kid sized” the super soldier said, the emerald shield getting smaller and smaller until (y/n) could lift it off the ground. “If it’s too big, then it won't be very useful. Now, I’m going to very lightly punch your shield. When I do, stand your ground” the blond man said. (Y/n) nodded her head and braced herself. Steve put his hand onto a fighting stance and lightly punching the emerald shield. The girl stumbled back a few steps but nothing more. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

(Y/n) looked dead tired when she left the training room. To Steve it made sense, with her being a kid and all. But being a super soldier, Steve was completely fine. Easiest training session of his life. As Steve and (y/n) stepped into the the elevator, the blond haired man looked at the (h/c) haired girl. (Y/n) was exhausted, her eyes drooping close even as she standed. “Are you tired?” Steve asked.  _ That's a stupid question Steve, look at her _ , the blond haired man said. He didn't get an answer. “Do you want me to carry you?” Steve asked, getting no answer. He looked at (y/n), who was asleep against the elevator wall. The elevator dinged and Steve sighed, picking her up. As the super soldier walked out, (Y/n) unconsciously wrapped her arms around Steve’s neck and nuzzled her head into his broad shoulder. Steve didn't know why, but he didn't mind her action. To him, it felt right. Like it was meant to be. Steve walked into (y/n)’s room, setting her down in her nest of pillows and blankets. At first he had a little trouble since (y/n) wouldn't let go, but eventually he got her off and in bed. After making sure she was comfortable, Steve walked off to his own room so he could go to bed.


	3. Part 3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Steve could once again smell the amazing breakfast that was coming from the kitchen, and he already knew who made it. When he came down, only Tony and Bruce were down in the kitchen, waiting for (y/n) to be done cooking. When Steve walked in, the (h/c) haired girl hit Tony’s hand with a wooden spoon leaving a loud smack sound. “Geese kid, can't I have a small taste!” Tony exclaimed at the child. “That’s her way of saying be patient” Bruce said taking a sip of his coffee. “I'll say” Steve said as he walked in. “Why hello capsicle” Tony said, glaring at the child. “Hi Tony. You tried to sneak a quick taste huh?” Steve asked with a small smile. “She needs to know that she can't whack me, tell her!” Tony exclaimed, pointing at (y/n) who was still cooking. “(Y/n),” Steve said sternly, gaining her attention. He saw fear flash quickly in her eyes and he felt bad. “Make sure to hit him a bit harder next time he tries that again” Steve said, smiling kindly. (Y/n)’s eye sparkled and she smiled brightly, nodding her head. “Geeb thanks” Tony said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “To be fair, you were impatient and almost contaminated the waffle batter” Bruce said, smiling at the scene. “Great, everybody go against the billionaire here. I only pay the bills for this place” Tony saud as he got a coffee mug and poured the coffee into the mug. “Exactly” Bruce said. Everybody's heads turned when they heard the waffle iron sizzle, (y/n) pouring the batter. “Oh my word! When will you be done with breakfast women! Were all starving” Tony told the small child who only shrugged her shoulder. “Gah!” Tony said turning to sit down at the dining table. (Y/n) continued to make the waffles as the rest of the group came in. “Hello Lady (y/n)” Thor said as he walked into the kitchen. (Y/n) gave a small, little smile as she put the first waffle on a plate. As Thor reached to grab it, the small (h/c) haired girl smacked his hand with the wooden spoon. Thor instantly snatched his hand back and looked at the group behind him. Natasha smiled at the scene like everybody else. “Well, looks like you'll have to wait” she said simply. Steve along with everybody else knew that she was challenging him, just by her tone of voice. And knowing Thor well, Steve knew he wouldn't back down. Thor turned back to the girl and tried again, only to be smacked by a spoon again. With more determination, Thor went again. Instead of being smacked by a spoon, the lightning god's hand was an inch away from the blade of a emerald dagger. And (y/n) was glaring right at him. Steve couldn't believe what he was seeing, he didn't think the small child even had it in her to do that. The whole room was dead silent. (Y/n) and Thor stayed like that until he wrapped his arm around the child, lifting her up and out of the chair. Steve saw something flash in (y/n)’s (e/c) eyes before she started screaming and thrashing around at Thor’s side. The lightning god immediately dropped (y/n) thinking he hurt her by accident. (Y/n) landed on the kitchen floor, running down a hallway away from the group. The Avengers started yelling at Thor, asking what had happened.

“What the hell happened?!”

“What did you do?!” 

“Did you hurt her?!” 

“What possessed you to do that?!” 

“What did I say about being careful of what we do?!”

“Do you think I meant to hurt her Man of Iron!”

Steve ran in (y/n)’s direction down the hallway, ignoring the yelling of his friends in the distance so he could hear any sign of the little girl. Finally after running down the hallway and taking a turn, he heard the quiet sound of someone silently crying. Steve immediately turned his head to see (y/n) sitting against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest. “(Y/n)?” Steve said quietly, making her gasp and turn her head towards the sound. Her eyes her a little pink as tears were flowing from her eyes and down her cheeks. Steve moved his foot to take a step towards her, but freezed when he saw (y/n) get ready to run again. “Please do not run. I don't want to hurt you ok?” Steve told the girl who only stared at him and sat back down. Steve nodded as he slowly sat down in front of her. “Are you ok?” he asked as he looked into her tearful eyes. (Y/n) slowly nodded her head, looking at the floor. Steve sighed, not knowing what else to do. He's never been in this situation before, so he didn’t know how to help her. He felt thankful that he got this far. “Did Thor scare you when he grabbed you?” Steve asked, the only answer he got was a sniffle from the (h/c) haired girl. Steve knew why she was scared, he just didn't want to face it. At this point, Steve himself could feel his eyes starting to water up the tiniest bit, and his throat lock up. “Is it because of what happened in Hydra” Steve asked, making (y/n) cry harder. He could tell that the horrible memories she had were flashing through her mind. Steve held out his arms, but the crying (y/n) wouldn't take up on his offer. The blond haired man pulled her towards him, rubbing her back to try and comfort the small child. “Don't you worry, Hydra won't bother you ever again, you're safe. Thor didn't mean to scare you, he wouldn't dream of hurting you by the way. He just didn't know” Steve whispered. He didn't know how long the two of them stayed like that before (y/n) fell asleep in Steve's lap. But when she did, the super soldier scooped her up carefully and walked back to the elevator, passing the group of Avengers on the way. They all asked if (y/n) was ok, worry plain on their faces. Steve assured them that she was alright and was just scared off when Thor picked her up so suddenly. “I think you guys should eat something else today, I'll be back to talk more in a minute” the super soldier said as the elevator doors closed. When the blond haired man got off, he went straight to (y/n)’s room and set her down on her bed, grabbing a pillow and blanket for her before making his way down to the kitchen where the Avengers were eating what was left in the fridge. “So, what happened?” Natasha asked. “Thor accidentally reminded her of Hydra” Steve answered, causing Thor to look down. The lightning god was more of a softy than he looked like. And Steve knew that. “She knows you didn't mean to in a bad way Thor” Steve said. “Day three and you already had to deal with an emotional breakdown,” Tony said, brushing his hand across his face. “I don't know if you can handle anymore of this” Tony continued sighing, combing his fingers through his black hair. “After this morning we need to rebuild what little trust we had” Steve said, sitting down and leaning back in his chair. “You think we need to rebuild it? What if we never had it in the first place?” Clint asked. “Well, then let's start building it” Steve answered. Steve saw Tony’s eyes light up before he spoke. “How about a party? Clint can invite his wife and kids, we can all just have a brake and let loose. Plus the kid can actually socialize with people her age” Tony suggested. Everybody seemed to be in thought, liking this idea. “That does sound great, az long as things don't get to crazy like last time” Bruce said, remembering Ultron. “Sounds great. I'll go tell the wife and kids. See you guys tonight” Clint said before he ran to the elevator to go home to the country. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

(Y/n) walked down to the living room to see Steve sitting on the couch. Steve could still see the sleep in her (e/c) eyes. “You feel a lot better?” Steve asked as he patted the spot next to him. (Y/n) nodded as she sat down next to him. “We're having a small party tonight, there's going to be kids there, Clints family” (y/n) smiled a little bit as she rubbed her eyes. “Why don't you go wash up, I can help you if you want” Steve said as (y/n) vigorously itched her head. The small child stopped itching her head and looked at the blond haired man before she smiled and nodded her head. “Come on” Steve said as he got up and lead (y/n) to the bathroom.


	4. Part 4

  
  
  
  
  


When Steve opened the door to his bathroom, (y/n) looked around. Not that there was much to look at anyway, it was just a bit more nicer than normal bathrooms to be honest. Steve went to the bath tub and started to turn the water on, filling the tub with water. “Is that temperature ok? Not to warm? Or anything?” the blonde haired man asked the little girl. (Y/n) nodded her head as she pulled her small (s/c) hand out if the warm water. Steve smiled as stood up and looked away from (y/n) so she could change out of her clothes. When he heard the sound of water splashing around, he turned his head and was the (h/c) haired girl in the water with a small smile on her face. “Is it nice?” Steve asked, a gentle smile on his face when (y/n) nodded her head. “Ok then. Let's start shampooing your hair. No offense, but I'm guessing that it hasn't been brushed or washed in a really long time?” Steve said as he grabbed a cup and poured the warm water onto (y/n)’s hair before he grabbed his shampoo and put some on his hand. He then placed it on the girl's (h/c) hair as bubbles started to form pretty quickly. The whole time (y/n) just sat there with her legs crossed, her eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her face. Steve was happy that she was relaxed. From what he heard, some kids don't like taking bath or shower so he was happy he didn't have to get strict with you. “Alright, no rinse the soap out” Steve said as he rinsed his hands of the shampoo on his hands. (Y/n) did as she was told and dipped her head back into the water, getting the soap out. The girl lifted her head out of the water as the super soldier put some conditioner in her hair. As he felt all the knots in (y/n)’s hair, he added a little extra, just in case. “(Y/n), can I have a brush please?” Steve asked as the small girl handed him a emerald brush. “Thanks” the blond haired man said as he took the brush from her hand. As he lifted her hair, Steve saw something on her back. Wanting to see what it was, he put her hair aside so he could see what it was. He regretted it the moment he realized what it was. It was a long think scar. Steve couldn't help but stare at it, already knowing where it came from. And from what he guessed, it's been there for a while.  _ What kind of bastard does this to a kid? _ , the blond super soldier asked himself as he slowly took (y/n)'s hair and brushed it out. It proved to be easier than he originally thought, but he still had to really pull a couple of times to get the knots out. But they didn't bother her as far as he could tell, probably because the poor girl had gone through worse. “Alright, let's get you a towel” the super soldier told (y/n) as he helped her stand up. Steve stood up to get a towel, finding a soft white one already in the small cupboard below the sink. He walked back over to the little girl and wrapped her in the soft towel and leading her back to her room where she could get dressed for later. Deciding that there was not really much to do now, Steve took the elevator down to the living to see what the others were doing. As he walked down, he heard Natasha talking on what he guessed was the phone. “Alright then. See you here soon. Bye” the redhead said as she hung up, and set the phone down. Steve walked in, head to the fridge and grabbing and apple. “Who was that?” Steve asked as he walked towards her. “Oh, well everybody decided to invite friends over so I invited T’Challa. Tony, Pepper. Wanda and Vision are on their way from that mission. And I assume that you're going to invite Bucky. Thor might Loki, but I can never tell how good their brotherly love is” Natasha said as she went and sat down at the table. “If I knew everybody was doing that I would have called Bucky” the blond haired man said as he sat down next to the redhead. He would have to do that in a bit, and he was sure that Bucky and (y/n) would get along well. And considering that the metal armed man used to be part of Hydra, he might had some more information on the (h/c) haired girl. It was a long shot, but there was no problem with hoping. And if all went well, (y/n) would talk tonight. “Sounds good. So where were you?” Natasha asked. “Well, (y/n) had a bath, her hair is brushed. But i need a new bottle of conditioner” Steve said with a half smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he could she Natasha smile. “Cut her some slack, kid probably hasn't had her hair brushed since God knows when” she said. Steve sighed, looking in front of him. “Yeah, you got a point there” Steve said, remembering the time in the bath tub. “Hey, you gave (y/n) a talk about her powers for tonight right?” Natasha asked, a serious look on her face. Steve was confused, why would (y/n) need a talk about her powers? She knew how to control and use them correctly, so why was she worried? “Nnnnnno. Why?” Steve asked, causing the redhead to sigh while rolling her eyes. “Because she can't just pull a sword out and point it at a child Steve. She needs to know she can't do that,” Natasha told Steve, who understood what she was saying. “Alright, I'll tell her” Steve said as the elevator doors opened to reveal (y/n) in a light pink dress with a small smile on her face. She appeared to holding a few pieces of paper and a pencil. “Hey there, how was the bath?” Natasha asked as the child walked over to the two. (Y/n) gave the redhead a thumbs up before climbing up into a seat. “Well, I'll leave you two alone. I got to take a shower for tonight Natasha said as she got up and walked away. Steve and (y/n) watched her walk into the elevator and leave. Steve felt his hand being held and looked over to see (y/n) positioning his hand so that it was propped up on his elbow, his fingers apart. (Y/n) then placed her hand so that it was against his own with her fingers apart just like him. She looked as if she was comparing how small hers was to his own. She then grabbed a piece of paper and started drawing with her one hand, Steve's elbow keeping it in place so it didn't move. Steve cleared his throat and looked at (y/n) who slight turned her head. “So, we need to talk about your powers. You listening?” Steve asked, getting a nodd in response. “It's not bad, but you can't use them on the kids tonight. What I mean is that you can't point a sword or anything if they scare you. I want you to give them a sign to back off or just come over by me, ok?” Steve told the (h/c) haired girl, who nodded her head.  _ Everything should be ok. No crazy robots or anything _ , Steve thought as he watched the small girl draw. He could tell that she was drawing their hands, how big his was compared to her small one. Steve felt her thumb lightly brush the base of his thumb, where the calloused skin was. It was his artists thumb as he called it, calloused skin from drawing for too long. He still drew from time to time, like he did back in 1942. It was a nice way to pass the time. Steve looked back the small child,who seemed to be lost in her own world as she glanced at his hand and drew some more, erasing a mistake. She didn't falter even as the elevator doors opened to reveal Wanda and Vision.


	5. Part 5

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey Steve. How have you been?” Wanda asked the blond haired man as she walked over to him, Vision not that far behind. “Good, how was the mission?” Steve answered, facing his two friends while making sure to keep his hand still. “It was a success in my opinion, and we are uninjured” Vision said, neither him or Wanda noticing (y/n) yet. “Sounds good. I got a mission too while you guys were gone” Steve said trying to gain both of their attention. As Wanda went over to sit at the couch, Steve looked over at Vision. “What kind of mission?” Vision asked without looking at the super soldier. Steve sighed, starting to get annoyed with the two. “If you both looked over at me you’d have already known” Steve said, making Wanda and Vision turn their heads towards Steve, their eyes widening when they saw (y/n). “Where did she come from?” Wanda asked as she started to walk over to them. “Before one of you makes a mistake, please do not suddenly grab her, it'll freak her out” Steve told them as they approached the (h/c) haired girl. “Ok. So she's your mission?” Wanda asked, clearly confused. “I have to get information” Steve said a bit more quietly. He looks down at (y/n)’s drawing, amazed at how great it was looking. “Her name is (y/n). She won't talk, but she's pretty impressive. If you asked Tony, he'll tell you how great she can cook. And she's an amazing artist” Steve said, causing the small child to smile at his words. She stopped drawing and lowered her hand from Steve's, showing him the picture of their compared hands. “Wow,” Wanda whispered to herself as she looked at it. “You weren't kidding. Where are the others” Wanda asked as she looked at (y/n),holding out her hand for her to shake. The (e/c) eyed girl happily shook her hand, then turning to look at Vision. “Hello (y/n). I am Vision, nice to meet you” the red skinned man said as he held out his hand for the child to shake. She took his hand just like she shook Wanda’s. “Their getting ready for a party tonight. “I'm going to invite Bucky, and almost everybody else invited some body” the super soldier said as he got up and walked over to the elevator. If he wanted Bucky to come, he had to call him before he accepted another mission.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Steve watched as Clint’s daughter, Lila, played with (y/n). It seemed to be going well, though the (y/n) was looking a bit nervous. Clint came over and pat the blond man’s shoulder. “See, she'll be fine. Now come and drink with us” Clint said, holding a bottle of beer in the other. “Alright, I'm coming” Steve said as he walked over to the group of adults. The group consisted of Tony, Pepper, Natasha, T’Challa, Clint and Laura, Thor, Jane since Loki refused to come, Banner, and finally, Bucky. He was happy Bucky could come, he hasn't seen him in a while and it was nice to see his best friend again. It turned out that Bucky had no info on (y/n) whatsoever. But that didn't bother Steve, can't change it, it is what it is. “You mean to tell me they just  _ gave up _ ?” Tony asked Wanda, taking a sip of his wine. “Yup, apparently I can be quite terrifying” Wanda said, a smirk on her face. “Yeah, as terrifying as a kitten” Tony joked, everybody chuckling at his comment. “Anywho, back to that child. I can always go through her memories for answers as a last resort” Wanda said, taking a sip of her drink. Laura looked at Wanda as if she was crazy. “What? No! You can't just go through her mind, she's a five year old. Maybe if she was a few years older than Cooper,” she said, referring to her eleven year old son. “Good point. But I did say it could be  _ a last resort _ ” Wanda told her. “Well, what's the closest she's ever come to talking?” the brown haired pregnant women asked, placing a hand on her growing stomach. She was due in about a month, and she and Clint couldn't be more happy. “Oh, she screamed when  _ someone _ scared her” Tony said, staring off somewhere in front of him while sipping his wine. Thor sighed, tired of the subject. “For the last time, I did not mean to scare the child!” Thor exclaimed, causing Jane to pat his back. Ever since that morning, the lightning god had been feeling immensely guilty. (Y/n) had been at Stark Tower for less than a week and she had already touched their hearts, nobody wanted to hurt her. “Oh give him a brake Tony” Steve said, twisting off the cap of a beer bottle and mixing it with water, so it wasn't as alcoholic. “You know, I bet I can get her to talk. I got Pepper to talk to me. And if I can get her to talk, I can get a five year old to talk” Tony said, causing Pepper to nod her head. “You know, he has a point. The again, it took  _ a lot  _ to me to talk to you. And I was never a Hydra prisoner. You may meet your match Tony” Pepper said, meeting Tony’s gaze. Clint scoffed, getting everyone attention. “Please, you've never took care of a child a day in your life. If anyone can get this kid to talk, it’s me. I'm willing to put money on it” the archer said, getting a glare from his wife. Bucky looked back and forth between the two Avengers before taking a sip of his beer. “This otta be good” he mumbled to T'Challa who was right next to him, the king nodding his head. “I think you are right” T’Challa said. Tony nodded, as if in thought. Steve didn't like where this was going. “You know what, your on. Loser pays the winner one hundred dollars. Now Thor, about your hammer,” Tony said with a smirk. Steve  _ really  _ didn't like where this went. The super soldier felt this feeling inside him. He felt mad that the two were placing bets on a small child, especially (y/n). It just didn't settle with him. He didn't know why though, it just didn't. His thoughts were cut short when he felt something crash into his leg. The blond man looked down to see (y/n), looking like she was hiding from something. “Hey there” Steve said, setting his bottle on the counter. The (h/c) haired girl peeked out from behind his legs and ran to behind the counter. Lila came running over, going to her mom and dad. “Have you seen (y/n)? I was showing her how to play tag when she ran off. I think she wants to play hide and seek” the small girl said, looking at her father. “Umm, no. I’ll let you know if I see her” Clint said before Lila hugged him and ran off to her brother. Steve looked back to see (y/n) slowly walk out from behind the counter.  _ Why did you run off? _ , Steve thought as the (h/c) haired girl leaned against the counter. “Oh Tony, is that (y/n)! She's so cute!” Pepper exclaimed, everyone's eyes directed at (y/n) now. Steve saw (y/n) tense up before the blond women came over and offered her hand, which she shook with a calm face. “She is just so cute. I bet you could land a date if you went to the park” Pepper said before walking over to her seat. Steve saw Bucky chuckle, a small grin on his face. “In that case, you should go show her to Sharon. Finally ask her out” Bucky said, causing Steve to sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose. Ever since Bucky saw the super soldier kiss the Shield agent, the metal armed man had been teasing him without mercy. “Alright, next subject. I heard something about Thor’s hammer?” Steve said, facing the lightning god who was holding his hammer with ease. Thor had a smile on his face and the super soldier already knew what was happening. They were going to try and lift Thor’s mighty hammer, Mjölnir.  _ Didn't they already learn their lesson last time? _ , Steve thought. Everyone already knew they couldn't lift it, so why were they even suggesting this? The closest someone other than Thor has come to lifting was Steve, and it only moved half a centimeter. It was pointless to him. But he knew Tony would keep trying until the end of his days, he was stubborn like that. Thor set Mjölnir on the ground, it's handle up in the air. “Alright man of iron, go at it” Thor said, sitting across from his beloved hammer. Tony got up and walked over to the hammer, placing his hands on the handle and tried to lift it. It was  _ exactly _ like last time. The billionaire couldn't even move it. Then Clint tried, didn't move. Bruce went, didn't falter. Laura went, all it gave her was back pain. Even Steve went, it was the same as the last time he did it. It moved a tiny bit and the blood ran from Thor's face. “Hey kid, why don't you try?” Tony said, referring to (y/n). (Y/n) got up and walked over to the hammer, trying to lift it up by the handle. She tried with all her might to no avail. She stood up straight before walking round it. She then knelt down and tried picking it up like a box. Steve's breath was stolen when the hammer was slowly lifted off the ground, everybody's eyes widening. (Y/n) had managed to bring Mjölnir barely to her waist, her knees shaking and her breathing rapid. T’Challa looked over at Thor, a concerned look on his face. “Thor, she can't hold it much longer!” the king exclaimed. Thor snapped out of his astonishment and rushed over to (y/n), taking the hammer from her. She instantly sat on her knees her breathing still rapid. Steve rushed over to her. “Hey, you ok!” Steve asked, a worried look on his face. (Y/n) nodded her head, rubbing her eyes. Steve sighed, carefully picking her up. “See you guys another time” Steve said before he walked off to the elevator.


	6. Part 6

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s been a week since the party, and the Avenger’s could tell the small child trusted them more. She was more social, in a non talking way, and she was just around them more, but she still spent most of her time with Steve. Not that he opposed, he loved the time he could spend with her. While Vision had come to get along great with (y/n), he wasn’t as great as Wanda. The (h/c) haired girl adored the scarlet witch, even more so when she saw Wanda using magic. Steve didn’t want to admit it, but he got jealous whenever her eyes shined as Wanda used magic. It secretly got worse when the brown haired women started teaching (y/n) how to control her powers better, and how to even add magical characteristics to the weapons she created. As much of a good friend Wanda was, Steve wasn’t completely happy with how she took the small child away from him. But in a way, it was actually a good thing. They were learning about her powers at a fast rate, so that meant she could stay longer since they were making progress. And Steve was really happy about that. But the one thing that seemed to startle (y/n) was how Tony and Clint would be at her beck and call if she so muches as sneezed. It even may freak her out at times, which ticked Steve off. When ever she wasn’t with Steve or Wanda, it was Tony or Clint that whisked her off to spend time with them. It especially seemed to confused her when they fought over who get to spend time with her. But she always chose Steve. And that made him smile. At the moment, (y/n) was showing the super soldier a new trick Wanda taught her. “That's pretty cool, can I see it again?” Steve asked with a smile on his face. The (e/c) eyed girl nodded her head as she closed her eye and concentrated and the emerald crystal in her hands. After a few seconds it started to glow a light green, and died down until it went back to a regular emerald. “Good job. You’ll have to make me one” the blonde man said before (y/n) put the small crystal in his hand, smiling brightly. “Thanks. I’ll make sure to keep it safe” he said as he closed his hand around the crystal. “Awwww. Isn’t that cute” Tony said as he walked into the room, a bottle of coke in his hand. “Nice to see you too Tony” Steve said, as he went back to writing the report he was working on. Fury wanted him to send a small report every time he found out something new about (y/n)'s powers. “Man, paper work is so boring. Hey, why don't you come to the lab with me” Tony said looking at (y/n). “Come on, it’ll be fun. Icm making another suit” the black haired man said. “Don't you already have enough suits Tony?” Steve asked, wondering why on earth Tony would want  _ another  _ suit. He already had dozens. “Well this one is meant for snowy environments. Like Antarctica on it’s worst day, or and extreme ice bucket challenge” the billionaire said in a teasing voice. “Anyway, I think (y/n) likes it better here” the super soldier said as he looked at (y/n), who shook her nodded her head. Steve could of swore he heard the billionaire said something under his breath as he walked away. Steve laughed a little, knowing it was a petty insult. He turned back to his paper to see (y/n) staring at it. “Do you like what I wrote?” the blonde super soldier asked. The little girl looked down and played with her fingers. Then it clicked. “Oh. You don’t know how to read yet, do you?” Steve asked. (Y/n) was a smart girl, but knew nothing about academics because of her history. She couldn’t read, write, do math, nothing. And he could tell it frustrated her sometimes, whenever Tony and Bruce talked in their own little scientist language she would try to wrap her head around it all. “Do you want to learn? It’s pretty fun” Steve asked before his phone went off. “Hello” he said into the phone. 

“It’s Fury. Are you busy?” 

“No, not really”

“Good. I have a mission for you”

“But Nick, I already have a mission”

“Are your legs broken? Are you dying soldier?”

“No-”

“You can do two missions at the same time Rogers. Especially when you're gathering information on a two year old”

“Five year old”

“The point is, you, Barton, Romanoff and Barnes have a mission and your gonna do it. See you in thirty minutes” 

The line went dead after that. Steve put down the phone. Looks like he’ll be gone for a few days. He needed someone to look after (y/n), and he didn't like the only option that seemed to work. But he lived here, and would be able to keep her safe. Plus he knew the building better than anyone. Steve sighed as he got up to go put on his suit and shield. (Y/n) followed close behind. Well, he just hoped that the mission was a quick one. He didn't like the idea of Tony as a babysitter.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The Hydra mission took a _whole_ _freaking_ _week_. A freaking week. You’d think that Shield would have more information for the mission to make it easier, but no. All they had to go on was the reason and location. It proved to be tougher than he thought it would be, and on top of that, Hydra had a new weapon under their sleeve. Even if he managed to take it down, it still was a hard mission. They all came into the Avenger tower covered in dirt and a little bit of blood from the cuts they had. “Next time Fury sends us on a mission, I'm calling in sick” Bucky said as he plopped down on top of the counter. “I’ll have to agree on that. After this shitty mission, he owes me one” Natasha said, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Clint sighed. “He owes _all _of us. Jarvis, where's Tony?” Clint asked, looking at the ceiling. “He is in the elevator, on his way down Mr.Barton” Jarvis voice said just as the elevator dinged, opening it's doors to reveal Tony. “Hey everybody! How was the mission?” Tony asked, everybody groaning in response. “That bad aye?” Tony asked as he went to the fridge and got a pop can. “What about you. Barnes, Capsicle? Is your guy's backs hurting yet? I mean, you are about ninety years old” the billionaire joked. “Haha. Very funny” Bucky said sarcastically. “Yes, funny indeed. Now, before you blame me-” Tony started before Clint cut him off. “Oh god, what did you do now Tony?” Clint asked, fear on his face. “Nothing, it's just that-” the black haired man didn't even get to finish his sentence before the elevator doors opened, and Steve turned his head to see a tired looking (y/n). The small child just looked in his eyes for a few seconds before she started tearing up, immediately making him worry. But before he could ask what was wrong, (y/n) ran right up to Steve and hugged him as high as she could, which was barely past his knee. “Daddy! I missed you so much! Please don't leave me again! Uncle Tony made me watch a scary movie while you were gone!” (y/n) cried, causing everybody's mouths to drop open. But that wasn't what Steve was focusing on at the moment. _She called me her Dad_, he thought, frozen in place. And she talked. To _him_. Not to anybody else, him. Snapping out of his daze, Steve bent down and picked her up, holding her to his chest. “Nnnnnooooo…” Tony said staring at the scene. “He wasn't in the bet. We don't owe him money” Clint said quickly, snapping his head towards Tony. Bucky glared at them both. “That's not important. She called him ‘daddy’, why aren't we discussing that?!” the metal armed man said. Steve ignored that comment. “No, the important question is why in your right mind would you show (y/n) a scary movie?!” Steve exclaimed as he felt the (e/c) eyed girl clutch his body suit. “What movie did you show her?” Natasha asked with eyes that could kill Tony if they had the power. Tony swallowed what little spit was in his mouth. Even Steve was getting scared as the redhead slowly walked towards the billionaire. “What. Movie. Did. She. See?” Natasha asked. Tony whispered the name of the movie in her ear, probably embarrassed for once. It didn't take long before Natasha slapped him, leaving a red hand print. “I’m going to shower” she said before she walked into the open elevator. “I’m going to guess you deserved that” Steve said.


	7. Part 7

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Steve watched as (y/n) served all the Avengers pumpkin spice pancakes. The food she cooked smelled as amazing as usual, and everybody else already knew how it would taste. Delicious. “Dad, your plates ready” she said as she slid his stack of pancakes over to him. “Thanks” Steve smiled as he immediately dug into his breakfast. “I still can’t believe I lost the bet to a ninety-five year old. I mean, I thought we were getting along great! What happened to us (y/n)?” Tony asked dramatically, looking hurt. “Uncle Tony! It’s breakfast, you can complain later!” the (h/c) exclaimed looking annoyed as she grabbed her own plate and sat down next to Steve. She hadn’t left the super soldiers side since he picked her up. She spent the whole day with him yesterday. She was with him as he trained, as he worked on the report for Fury, she even slept in his room. Natasha said it was most likely because she was still scared from the movie her “Uncle Tony” made her watch, and that she wanted her “Daddy” to protect her from whatever was scaring her. Not that he minded, Steve loved it. Well, he hated the fact that she was pretty scared out of her mind, but he loved that she considered him her father. He just had one question. How was he going to adapt her? Of course he wanted to adopt her. In the small time she had been here, he knew he couldn’t live without her. From the moment she call him her father, he knew that he loved her in a way a parent loves their child. That (y/n) was his daughter. “It is hard to believe that the child never talked to begin with, judging by the way she's already talking to Man Of Iron” Thor said with a smirk as he popped another mouthful of pancakes into his mouth. “Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want” Tony grumbled. “Steve, teach your kid how to make coffee, she can make a whole breakfast but she can’t make coffee!” Tony told Steve as he put his plate in the sink. “That’s because you can make coffee perfectly fine all on your own. Plus, cooking breakfast before any of us are even awake is enough. She doesn’t need coffee added to the list” the super soldier said as ruffled (y/n)’s hair. (Y/n) had a confused look on her face. “What’s coffee?” she asked, causing the black haired billionaire to groan in annoyance. Everybody laughed as Tony glared at them all. “Guess it’s just not my week” Tony grumbled. “Guess not!” (y/n) said with a bright smile. “This, right here,” Tony said pointing at the little girl’s smile. “Is not fair play” the billionaire told the group. “And nobody cares, cause it's so freaking adorable” Natasha said, smirking because she knew that there was a new secret weapon to use against him. At least that's what Steve thought, with knowing the redhead and all.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

“(Y/n), hold up the sword a little higher, there you go” Steve told the (e/c) eyed girl as she raised the emerald sword in her hands a little higher. A punching bag was in front of them, and the super soldier was crouched right next to the small child. He decided to teach her how to properly use her sword, since she just swings it randomly. And if she's going to have a favorite weapon, she should know how to use it properly. He didn't know how to use a sword, so he looked it up. Since he didn't know how to use the internet, it took  _ way _ longer than necessary. But it got the job done. “Good. Now… strike!” he exclaimed. (Y/n) swung her sword in an upward horizontal direction, successfully slicing her target. Sand started to pour out of the punching bag and onto the floor. “Oh great, now I have clean up sand” (y/n) said as she looked down at the mess she made on the floor. “That's ok. How about we stop for today?” Steve asked, receiving a nod from the small child. Steve smiled and picked her up when Jarvis’s voice rang from the ceiling. “Tony Stark requires your presents Mr.Rogers” Larvis told Steve. “Okay, thanks” the super soldier said, getting a “your welcome”. Steve walked all the way down to the common room, wondering what tony wanted. Maybe he needed help, but Tony never asked for help. Besides, he always asked Bruce to help him. As Steve walked down to the common room, he could hear voices and they seemed to be arguing. “I know a “test that’ll go wrong” when I see one, and this has it written all over it” Tony told someone in a stern voice. “Well, I’m sorry I shut down the daycare, but I do need the child back” a voice said that Steve instantly recognised. He put (y/n) on the ground and crouched down low and whispered in her ear. “I need you to go to your room, ok? Don't come out unless I say so, got it?” Steve told (y/n), who nodded her head and ran straight to her room. Now that that was taken care of, the blonde super soldier walked into the common room to see Fury standing up in the middle of the room, the other Avengers sitting down on the couch and chairs. “Hello Cap, nice to see you” the black clad man said, his usual glare on his face. “You too” Steve said, joining some of the Avengers on the couch. “So, what was all that about?” Steve asked, wanting to know why Fury wanted his daughter. “Well, you see, since I got a report saying that you managed to get the girl to talk, so I’m going to have to take her back” Fury said simply, giving Steve a stern look. Steve couldn’t believe it. Take her back? The Shield Director made it sound like he was talking about an object instead of an actual person. “Take her back?” Steve asked, not wanting to believe what Fury said. “Yes, take her back. That’s literally what I just said, do you want me to repeat it?” Fury sarcastically asked. “You can’t take her back. She just started talking again, if you take her back she could never talk again. Even if she did come back, it’d still crush her. She knows more than she leads on, she understands more than we think. If you take her back she’ll know exactly what's going on!” the super soldier angrily told the black clad man. Fury sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Look, I’m gonna be honest. Even I have higher-ups. This wasn’t my choice. In fact, they want to start testing her powers. See how useful she can be when she’s older. Now personally, I don’t want that to happen but my hands are tied. I  _ have _ to bring her back” Fury told the Avengers. “Well let me talk to your higher-ups!” Steve exclaimed. The Avengers all looked at him. He knew they agreed with him, (y/n) was just as important to tham as she was to him. “If it helps, I know a way that they wouldn’t be able to leave legally. Took some bribing, but it wasn’t a problem for me of course” Tony said, gaining everybody’s attention. “How?” Fury asked. “Ok, so in the past whatever years, I’m going to guess that Shield never legally, or should I say officially, claimed (y/n). Meaning that,” Tony explained, signaling someone to continue. Natasha’s eyes to light up, and a smile to show up on her face. “That she was never adopted. And you must have adoption papers” Natasha told everyone. “Exactly. And the papers in my office, also Fury. You’ll have to sign a few things, or else Steve can’t adopt her. So don’t go anywhere” Tony said before he dashed off to his lab. “I hate to admit it, but that smart bastard actually did something that came to use” Fury said. “Well, I’m glad. But I’m nervous” Steve said. “Do not worry about anything Rogers. You will be a wonderful father” Thor said. “Yeah, and Sharon can the future mom” Clint teased, a smirk on his face. Steve looked down at his feet. “Uh, gee… thanks buddy. Really appreciate it” Steve said, before Tony came back with the adoption papers. “Alright people, Let’s get signing!”

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

It was late by the time they got done, since Steve insisted that he should read the _ whole _ packet. And then they had to actually sign the whole god forsaken thing. But when it was all said and done, Steve couldn’t be happier. And just to be sure he didn’t loose proof that (y/n) was his daughter, they all decided to make copies, digital and paper. The super soldier walked over the the small child's door, opening it to see her in her own birds nest of pillows and blankets. Steve couldn’t wait to find out why she slept like that. He walked over to the sleeping child and picked her up, holding her close to his chest while being sure not to wake her up. The super soldier proceeded and walked over to his room. Ever so carefully, he set her small body on his bed and changed into his pajamas, then he laid down next to (y/n). “Daddy, am I staying here?” her voice said. “Yeah, and no one's going to take you away” Steve whispered as he held his child to his chest, not wanting to ever let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a sequel to this story called The Most Important Mission, and it's out right now!


End file.
